


To the end of the town

by Petra



Series: Everything Spring [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Motorcycles, Secret Identity, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-16
Updated: 2005-08-16
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: If people go down to the end of the town, well, what cananyonedo?





	To the end of the town

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Teland wholeheartedly for this. osted on Jason Todd's birthday.

Tim is working his way through To Kill a Mockingbird and trying desperately to stop thinking about the way Robin's lips feel when Mrs. Mac knocks on his bedroom door.

"Timmy?"

"I'm awake. What is it?"

"Your friend Jason's here to see you."

It takes him a second -- he hasn't heard that name, much, and not with that lilt on it, but --

He doesn't quite fall out of bed. "Oh. Um. Tell him I'll be right there."

He can't come out in his raggedy Superman t-shirt -- it would be just too embarrassing -- but it takes him a minute to find something else to wear. Not the "My parents went to Aruba and all I got was this lousy T-shirt" shirt either -- but --

He finds something, finally, plain red. It's simple enough to not make Jason laugh at him, and he tugs off the Superman shirt just in time to realize the door's open.

First thought -- not Mrs. Mac. She doesn't barge in.

Second thought -- Jason is totally standing in the doorway, grinning at him. Wearing a green shirt that makes his eyes just way too blue.

Third thought -- he's got to put a shirt on right now.

"Hey," Jason says. Tim makes sure he drops the stupid Superman shirt on his lap before he pulls on the red polo shirt.

It probably makes him look like he's blushing, but he's blushing anyway. "Hi. Um."

"Nice to see you again." Jason gives him a once-over -- weird to see his eyes without white lenses. Weird and totally impossible to ignore.

"Yeah. Um." Tim fidgets with the collar. It had to be a shirt with a collar. Of course. Jason probably thinks he's a stuck-up little prig.

Mrs. Mac calls down the hall, "Boys? I've fixed you a plate of cookies."

Since when were there cookies in the house? She can't have been saving them for a special occasion. "Great, thanks," Tim says, and any minute now he'll be able to get off the floor and go have some.

Jason winks at him.

Well. Any day now, he'll be able to get off the floor and go have some.

"She's pretty cool," Jason says, and gives him a hand up. Tim can feel his calluses, hard and weird and not boy-hands at all. He's got a tilt to his smile and Tim knows he knows Tim's going freaking crazy, staring at his mouth and wanting to kiss him again.

Maybe after they're done playing normal-boys.

They're not the best cookies in the world -- not homemade, that's for sure -- but Jason doesn't seem to mind. He's a teenager. Like Tim. And Tim's not going to turn down even mediocre cookies.

Watching Jason drink a big glass of milk in his very own kitchen is an experience he's really not likely to forget. Especially because Jason keeps pausing in the middle and licking his lips.

Tim ends up staring at his hands, and then he remembers Jason's just doing it because he's -- Jason. Robin. Whatever. -- and he means to flirt like that. And it's okay to watch.

Except for how it makes Tim blush.

"You're really cute," Jason says to him when Mrs. Mac's out of the room, and that just does him in for a good thirty seconds of coughing and not looking at Jason.

"You okay?" Jason asks.

Tim can't really glare at him, because he's fine and Jason's smiling like that again, and -- there's nothing wrong except he can't put words together. "Yes. I just. I."

"Nobody tells you that. I know." Jason pats his shoulder. Lingers. Squeezes. Tim wishes to god Mrs. Mac would just fall through the floor and disappear because he wants --

Everything. Whatever that is.

Jason seems to know, anyway, and Tim's okay with that. Robin should know what's going on.

He'd kind of like to be in the loop, too, but he'll get there eventually if it's important.

It doesn't take that long before they're done with the cookies, and Jason finally finishes his milk with one more good lip-licking that sends Tim's brain into flashes of all of the really, really dirty stuff he's downloaded, sometimes not even on purpose.

"What now?" he says quietly to Jason.

"We should hit the park. You know." Jason shrugs. "Hang out."

In part of his brain he knew that was coming -- because Jason's dressed like a normal kid, and they can't go anywhere Robin would go, and it's daytime.

It's still disappointing, especially after having Jason make all those little grins at him. Which he's still doing, and it's not fair.

He tries not to sound disappointed, though, because it's still Jason, and still Robin. It's not every day he gets to hang out with Robin. "Okay." He raises his voice. "Mrs. Mac, we're going to the park."

She comes into the kitchen to beam at them. Good thing she doesn't know what Jason's expression means, because -- well. "Have a good time, boys."

As Tim walks by, she ruffles his hair. It makes him grit his teeth, but Jason just laughs. "Thanks for the cookies."

"Anything for a friend of Tim's," she says, and that's just way too expansive.

Tim blushes. Jason's going to think he's such a loser.

But Jason just grins at her and says, "Nice to meet you," and they leave.

"Are we really going to the park?" Tim asks on the way down the stairs.

"Sure, why not?"

Tim can't just say "because then we can't be alone" even though it's the only reason he can possibly give. "I -- guess I don't go to the park much."

They hit the street and Tim turns right, toward the little playground three blocks up with about four square yards of grass.

Jason catches his arm and winks again. "I brought my bike."

Tim blinks. "It's not far."

"No -- come on." Jason puts his arm over Tim's shoulders. He smells like sweat and cookies, and it shouldn't make Tim want to kiss him. "Grant Park is too far to walk from here."

"Oh." Tim looks at him, and he needs to stop looking at Jason because if he does the doorman of the building next door is going to call Mrs. Mac and say he's been making out with strange boys in the street.

Bad enough he's going to maybe tell her about Jason's extremely sweet bike. At least he's got two helmets. Jason hands him the red one. "You know how to put it on?"

Tim looks at it. "I -- think so." It's a little big, but it fits well enough.

"Not quite," Jason says when he tries fastening the straps, and helps him. Tim's knees are going to melt out from under him any second, and he hopes he can get on the bike first.

"Thanks," Tim says.

Jason has to stop smiling like that. Except he seems to know exactly what it does to Tim, and it makes him do it more. He puts on his own helmet and gets on the bike.

Somehow it hadn't quite sunk in that riding behind him is going to mean hugging him all the way to the park. "Oh." Tim gets on, trying to leave some space between them -- Jason must know that he's driving Tim crazy, but there's such a thing as dignity.

Jason reaches back and takes hold of his arms. "You've gotta move forward. Here --" and god, Tim is not going to live through this. Being pressed up against Jason -- well -- they need to get to where at least if there's someone watching it won't be someone who knows Tim.

"Is that better?" Tim asks, putting his arms around Jason.

"Yeah. And lean when I do, but not too much. Okay?"

"Okay."

The ride to the park is really scary, half because Tim's never been on a motorcycle before, and half because he's never actually spent this long with his arms around someone else. Sure, Jason can't really push him away without overbalancing the whole thing -- and he must really want Tim there, or he wouldn't have showed up in the first place -- but it's like living somebody else's life. It would almost make more sense if Jason was wearing the Robin suit.

When they get there, his legs are all shaky, and Jason puts his arm around Tim's shoulders again. "We should probably bring the helmets this time."

Tim tucks his under his arm. "Okay."

"You okay?"

"Yeah." He manages to smile, and -- god, the way Jason just reflects it back at him makes something really important break in Tim's head.

"Cool. There's a path I really like over this way." Jason's still got his hand on Tim's shoulder, and he guides him toward some of the thicker trees.

Tim has no idea what to say. Politics would be too weird, and it's not like he can say, 'So, how's Bruce?' or something even lamer like 'How 'bout them Knights, huh?' so he's really kind of relieved when Jason leads him off the path and tugs him behind a tree.

"Oh," Tim says.

Jason grins at him again. "This okay?"

Tim drops the helmet behind himself and kisses Jason, and Jason laughs and kisses him back. He tastes like milk and cookies and Robin, because whatever that is it's got to be Robin and it makes Tim moan against his mouth.

"God, Tim," Jason says, and Tim just clings to him. He doesn't even know if he's kissing Jason right, because he doesn't know what to do with his tongue and it's all wet and weird, and his knees are really truly giving out, now. He's kissing Robin, Jason, no, really Robin in a park and there are kids playing that he can hear, only just, over the sound of his heart thudding in his ears. The texture of Jason's tongue under his is this amazing thing that makes him need something for balance, and Jason's leaning backward. Against a tree. Tim has half a second to be relieved before Jason kisses him even harder -- bites his lip, god, that's a good idea, why didn't he come up with that -- and lets him go to say, "Tim," for a second.

"J -- Jason," Tim manages. He's stammering, and it's not that he could ever, ever forget Jason's name, except that he's kind of forgetting his own and it's time to kiss Jason again before he has to say anything else.

Jason's touching his butt, which is -- okay, that's making it hard to breathe, because he wants it. Everything. Any second now if he doesn't stop for breath -- and he can't, because Jason's kissing him -- he's going to come all over himself and it's going to be the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to him.

Well. Not quite. But close.

"You feel so good," Jason says and leans against him -- grinds against him -- just -- right --

"Oh, Jason," Tim says, and what he really truly means is 'Oh shit,' because it's going to be a really long ride back in sticky clothes, but Jason's kissing him again and he can't even start to care.

"God, Tim," Jason says, and he's tugging his own pants open. He's the smart one, obviously, and Tim isn't going to think about that because Jason's jerking himself and it's -- not enough.

"Wait," he says, and his pants are a dead loss, it doesn't matter if he kneels in grass with them -- or wood chips or whatever that is, because they're already a mess.

The only thing that matters is that Jason listens, and stops, and stares down at him. "Tim," he says, and there's a hundred curses that would sound clean next to the way Jason makes his name sound. It makes Tim shiver and wrap a hand around him -- and he's never done this, but it's not that hard to try, the taste isn't that weird, really. It's okay. He can deal. Even when Jason moans and runs his fingers through Tim's hair, too hard, too fast, and tugs on his head a little. The thickness of his dick in Tim's mouth is the most important, weirdest, most beautiful thing ever. "Oh, fuck, Tim."

This isn't something he really knows how to do other than that he knows to keep his teeth away, so he lets Jason move his head and tries like hell not to choke. It's scary and wonderful and he's giving this to Robin. He just wishes it could be better, perfect, because it's Jason and --

Jason says, "Fuck, I'm coming," and Tim hesitates and Jason groans.

It's too much to try to swallow and it makes him splutter and back away, and Jason gets his cheek -- and he's just totally a mess, now, but Jason's petting his hair.

"Sorry, sorry." Jason slides down the tree and settles into a crouch. "You okay -- oh, fuck you're hot." Without giving Tim a chance to answer, he kisses him hard, biting at his lips again and licking his tongue. Licking his come off of Tim's mouth.

Tim is sort of glad he already came in his pants, because he's not going to do it again. "Jason," he says, when Jason's done with his mouth for a second. "Was that okay?"

Jason laughs and socks him in the shoulder, and then looks at him and sobers up. "Fuck, Tim. Yeah. Yeah, it was." He touches Tim's cheek with his thumb. "You got a tissue?"

Now Tim blushes until he's probably as red as his stupid, stuck-up polo shirt. "I -- uh. I kind of need a lot of tissues."

Jason laughs again, softer this time. "Hey, it's okay. There's a --" he lowers his voice "a Bat-cache near here, you know? I can lend you a pair of pants."

"Oh," Tim says, and kisses him again. Jason hugs him hard.

"It's okay," Jason says again, and nibbles his ear until Tim's not so sure about that not coming in his pants again thing, clammy underwear or no clammy underwear. "We can sneak you in the window, right?" His voice is soft and makes tingles go all the way down Tim's spine.

Tim remembers flying with Robin and shivers. "Really?"

"Sure." Jason unbuttons Tim's chinos. "No sweat." He bites Tim's ear. Tim squeezes him involuntarily, and Jason does it again. "You really got yourself good."

Tim blushes again, but it doesn't matter now, because Jason's touching him. He knows exactly -- exactly what he's doing and where his fingers need to go, and he tugs Tim's underwear down and bends over him and that's just --

He's getting a blowjob. From Robin. From Jason.

He wishes to god he had his camera and the thought makes him cringe and whimper and thrust up all at the same time.

He wants to watch every single second and memorize the way Jason's lips stretch around the head of his dick and it's too hot to even look at because his eyes are rolling back in his head and Jason's making a hungry little noise and -- fucking his mouth on Tim's dick.

Somebody says, "Oh god, Robin," and it's got to be Tim but he doesn't remember deciding to say it, and he says, "Jason, Jason," right after in case it was the wrong thing to say. He opens his eyes to see if Jason's mad and Jason sucks him harder -- so something was right, maybe -- and looks up at Tim through his bangs, his mouth red, his cheeks hollow, and just --

Part of Tim's brain says, in a quiet voice, 'So that's why they call it going down,' and the rest of his brain says, "Oh fuck, Jason, yes, please, yes, yes, yes." He should be patient. He should appreciate this. But -- fuck -- there's just nothing to do but whimper and warn him "I'm gonna -- oh god, stop --" but he doesn't, he doesn't -- he just swallows hard and Tim comes in his mouth, on his lips, and tries like hell not to scream when he does.

Jason lets him go and grins at him. His lips are all sticky and swollen, and it's Tim's fault, and Tim made him look just that completely -- debauched. "Was that okay?"

"God yes." Tim kisses him again -- and maybe he's getting better at kissing, but right now he's not even thinking about anything but the way he tastes in Robin's -- Jason's mouth. "It was perfect. Perfect."

Jason chuckles and kisses him again. "Good."

"Um," Tim says. "Should I -- try again?"

Jason blinks at him and -- that smile is really evil, but it fades in a second. "Should probably get you a new pair of pants."

"Oh." Tim frowns. "Yeah, you're right." Of course. He's Robin.

Jason nips his ear again and it makes Tim think of the way his mouth feels, and -- not right now but soon he's going to be hard again if Jason keeps teasing him. "Maybe we can come to the park tomorrow, too."

"Really?" Tim smiles. "I'd really like that."

Jason kisses him again. "I can come by for a while."

Tim says, "Cool," and tries nibbling his ear. It tastes funny, and Jason makes a soft noise and pulls away.

"Hey, hey. We're going to get you a new pair of pants."

There's so much Tim doesn't know yet that Jason can teach him. He doesn't want to frown at Jason, but he is, even though Jason's been -- perfect. "Tomorrow?"

Jason nods. "Tomorrow."

Tim smiles.  



End file.
